Vertical Surfaces
by olimakiella
Summary: Harry relishes in the rewards of his kink


Vertical Surfaces  
Author: **olimakiella**  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: H/D  
Words: 2,191  
Warnings: Wall!sex, Closet!sex, H/D slash, established relationship.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Don't own Auld Lang Syne  
Summary: Harry relishes in the rewards of his kink

Enjoy!

Harry Potter loved cornering Draco against vertical surfaces. Walls, wardrobes, doors, shower stalls, even windows; it was always satisfying to see the dilation in his pupils, where the grey of his irises were practically swallowed by the black, when he knew he was trapped and had no escape save through him. There was nothing like hearing that quick, involuntary, exhaled gasp when his back hit the unyielding prop just before Harry devoured his mouth, denying him the ability to breathe.

His fixation had started in school, where sex with Draco, once he'd gotten it, had become like breathing in air. Classes and preparations for exams, as well as the war, made them desperate for contact with little or no time to fulfil the want. During a rare encounter, where both had managed to escape for the night, they'd spent the time rediscovering and repossessing their territory. Before Draco left him the next morning, knowing he would be missed by now, he'd climbed on top of him for one last round. It was the position of Draco sitting astride him that had him aching for the blond not even hours later. The feel of Draco sinking down on him, his weight and the position helping him go as deep as possible, it made his cock positively _ache_.

---

After their last class before lunch, Harry had waited in an alcove hidden behind a slender ceiling to floor tapestry. As Draco passed, he'd used a cutting charm to cut open the base of his bag. When he heard and felt his books falling to the floor, the blond swore creatively. The two hulking Slytherins that were Crabbe and Goyle began to bend against their will to help their friend, even though the food in the great hall was calling to them.

Their slow movements had Draco rolling his eyes. "Oh just go," he said pushing them away, "I'll be there in a minute." The two Slytherins left him there and made their way down the corridor. Draco knelt on the floor to pick up his books when, suddenly, they slid across the ground to the tapestry where, instead of stopping at the wall, they disappeared behind the coarse embroidered material. He'd turned to call back his human wall of protection but Crabbe and Goyle had long since disappeared around the corner and the rest of the corridor was empty. Harry'd had to bite down on his hand to quell his laughter at Draco's face as he bit on his lip, something he always did when he was nervous, and tentatively approached the tapestry of elves picking flowers in a meadow, his massacred bag in hand as a weapon. The elves stopped gathering the embroidered blooms, watching him in curiosity as he slowly raised a hand to the edge and lifted, only to run to the far side of the meadow behind a large weeping willow when he was dragged inside, a tanned hand covering his mouth to stop his scream.

The fear in his eyes when he realised he was cornered against the far wall passed quickly to relief, and then to anger as he recognised his attacker. His eyes narrowed even further when Harry grinned at him before leaning in for a kiss hello. "This bag was expensive," he said holding up the leather and pushing Harry away. "You don't just cut open people's bags because you're feeling horn-" Harry'd shut him up with a hard kiss that threatened to cut off his air supply unless he could gather enough brain cells to remember to breathe through his nose. The bag in his hand had dropped once Harry let him go. A short exhalation of air escaped him when Harry'd pushed him against the wall and, suddenly, the Gryffindor was on him again, pulling open his robes and undoing his trousers.

"You're going to drop me," he said as Harry's hands encouraged him to jump up. Since he'd never tried it before, Harry had no choice but to agree. The two of them were more or less the same size. "Shit. Oh," he said in sudden inspiration and pulled out his wand. "What was that lightening charm again?" Draco's grin had matched his own and he'd taken him there in the covered alcove, the elves in the tapestry whistling to themselves pretending not to hear anything, even the swearing and groans Harry had let out when the Slytherin had slid down on his cock and tightened his arse when Harry'd begun to thrust into him, moaning all the way.

There was nothing quite like the help of gravity to make sex positively _delicious_.

---

Harry didn't understand what had taken him so long to try that out. It was brilliant for a quick rendezvous anywhere and certainly broadened the spectrum of places they could meet up. The versatility of a vertical surface meant easy access, frequent meetings, believable cover stories ("Why, yes, Ron, Malfoy is being a git again, see how I can effectively disable his attack by pushing him against this wall? Repeatedly? See how he moans in pain? Yes I'll teach him a lesson or two.), and as an added bonus there was not much pressure on the legs once a lightening charm was uttered in passing, the surface took most of the weight leaving him energy for other things. He remembered on their honeymoon he'd cast a semi-permanent charm on the blond just to save the hassle because he would always forget. Draco was very distracting when he wanted to be. The blond had become so accustomed to it, when the charm was taken off on their arrival home he'd had trouble walking with the extra weight.

Even now, when he was busy pounding into his lover-come-husband against a fur coat, comfortable, but rather hot for Draco's taste, he could recognise how helpful the sturdiness of a good wall could be. They were inside a closet where the elves hung people's coats at the annual New Year's party Draco's parents threw every year since the war. Located at a rather large house on the coast, literally a toddler's stones throw from the beach itself, their guests had no choice but to wear coats as, no matter what the beach was called it was in England, meaning it shared its weather as well as its land. The large closet provided a brilliant cover because he knew, from experience, that no-one besides elves came here, nor would think of looking here if they were missed. Better yet, it gave them cushioning, the rich's coats were made of only the best, expensive, materials after all.

Draco's panting hot breaths of air against his ear spurred him on faster, his desperation to come getting overwhelming. The heat from the swaths of material around them, designed to keep them warm with not only the fabric used but the multitude of heating charms they could feel even now, had them dripping in sweat and precome. The slick sliding of their naked bodies as Draco tightened his legs around him made him pound harder, garnering a hoarse shout from his husband. The silencing charm was strong, after years of perfecting it and, since he'd come once already, he'd screamed as much as was able and now his throat hurt.

The hand in Harry's hair threatened to pull out a large chunk of it as Draco tightened around him, his head turning inward to bite at his neck and whimper pleas to come on because he was dying here. Harry pulled him away from the fur coat, kissing him deeply as his blind hand grabbed at the coat and threw it to the floor, the sticking charm that kept it there disabling when he pulled it hard. He then pressed Draco's heated back to the smooth surface of the wall, knowing it to be cool as it separated the closet from the kitchen pantry, which was used to keep food in cold storage. He felt Draco's appreciative sigh cool against the sweat on his shoulder.

Draco met him thrust for thrust and he pushed hard against him to keep himself balanced. He could feel the heating charm of the fur coat rising under his foot as well as the orgasm rising in him from the pit of his stomach. The cheers from outside had him chuckling when he realised what they were saying.

"10, 9…"

Draco moaned in his ear and he felt the blond's hand working his own cock rapidly, breath catching in his throat as Harry hit his prostate again. Harry got a firm grip of the globes of his arse and squeezed hitting it once more and holding it there.

"7…"

Draco gasped and came, his release spurting between the two and coating their stomachs. "5, 4…" Harry gritted his teeth and continued through the rippling channel of muscle that milked him of his own orgasm. He came, hard and long inside his husband, who sagged against him with a self-satisfied sigh, the heat of the room threatening to make him pass out.

"…2, 1! Happy New Year!"

The tune of Auld Lang Syne drifted through to them and they heard the loud popping of fireworks outside. Draco chuckled and held him tight, kissing his temple. "We missed the countdown again," he said and sighed. It was the fourth time in a row since they'd discovered the closet after a night of sneaking into the kitchen. Draco had shoved him in there after nearly being caught by Narcissa. They'd waited for her to leave and had become distracted by each other and the bowl of ice-cream and chocolate sauce they'd gone for.

So had begun the first round of sex in the coat closet. It had taken the elves hours to get out the chocolate sauce stains.

Knowing they had to leave, Harry moved slowly, closing his eyes when he pulled out and heard Draco groan as he disentangled himself. He restrained from thrusting back inside the warm comfortably tight sheath that practically sucked him in, exactly what had caused the so-called 'quickie' to turn into a full 'bout', which had made them miss the countdown in the first place. Again. They dressed, quickly casting charms to clean and freshen before stepping outside into the cooler air filled with louder cheers.

Harry picked up their half-full champagne flutes from the table against the wall in the hallway, where they'd left them in their hurry to get away. The elves had learned not to pick up their glasses from there by now. They were always thirsty when they got out and the elves didn't really like to be disturbed from their duty at New Year's parties by them wanting a drink since the guest list was phenomenal now.

"Happy New Year's, love," Draco said to him and Harry smiled handing him his flute of champagne.

"Happy New Year's." He kissed the blond and tasted the alcohol on his lips. He clinked his glass in toast and swallowed the remainder. His eyes swept the hall, lingering on the appetisers laid out on the banquet tables. He was rather hungry. He whispered his intentions to Draco and made his way to the tables, filling a plate as soon as he got one.

He was snacking on a mini cherry cheesecake when Draco sidled up to him and stole another one off his plate. "Harry, I'm disappointed in you."

Harry frowned. "What? Why?"

"I was just talking to Mrs. Filbert's son. He just got a pool installed in an enclosure he built in his garden. It has all these filters built into the sides that create waves to simulate the ocean or something. I believe he may have been telling me all that to impress me."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Christopher Filbert had been trying to get into Draco's pants since school. He had absolutely no desire to hear about the bastard unless it was an obituary announcement in The Prophet. "So?"

Draco looked to him when he heard the tenseness of the Gryffindor's voice. He smiled. "Well, it got me thinking that we have a pool. One you insisted we have because you've always wanted one."

Harry truly did not see the point in this conversation, especially since it had been brought up by Christopher Filbert. "And?" he said hoping the point would come across soon.

Now, Draco was grinning. "And?" he mimicked. "Every pool has very sturdy, in our case heated, walls."

Harry's mind's eye was instantly assaulted with the scene. He could feel the water surrounding them, the warmth of Draco surrounding him, the effortlessness of their movements bringing pleasure with the minimum of work. There was no need to cast a lightening charm in there, water made you weightless. Merlin's balls, why hadn't he thought of it before? "Let's go and say goodnight to your parents."

¬Fin¬


End file.
